L'Ambition de la Reine
by Airog
Summary: Dans à première vie, elle était une reine avant d'être déchu. Dans sa seconde vie, elle n'avait rien reçu et devait se battre pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais avec l'arrivée de son frère, les choses ne seront pas faciles pour Naruko, surtout pour devenir la Reine des Jeux. Négligé, Intelligent / Minato et Kushina vivant / GX plus tard / Naruko et Naruto personnages principales


**Je ne possède aucun personnage dans « Naruto » et « Yu-Gi-Oh ! ».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque »**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Carte de Duel

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue : La renaissance de la reine**

 **~ 27 août 30 av. J.-C. / Egypte ~**

Au milieu du dessert perdu, se trouve un petit mausolée, connu par de rares personnes. Le tombeau était à peine assez grand pour tenir un cercueil, mais ceux qui connaissaient le lieu savaient qu'à l'intérieur du coffre se trouvait un passage secret, qui menait dans un immense porte-battant en pierre et à l'intérieur se trouve une grande salle pouvant accueillir plus d'une centaine de personnes.

En centre de la pièce, se trouvent une dizaine de personnes, habillés tous d'une robe sombre. Ils étaient tous debout entour d'un cercle recouvert de plusieurs symboles et de bougie, qui éclair la chambre.

Les moines continués à réciter une chanson inconnue, quand soudain la grande porte s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer une petite armée de soldat. Leur vêtement était simple jupe blanche, des sandales et d'un couvre-chef blanc qui descendent jusqu'à leurs épaules. Ils avaient chacun des lances et des boucliers. À l'avant du groupe, il y avait une personne plus petite que les autres, recouverts d'une robe de soie blanche qui couvre tout son corps.

Les moines s'étaient arrêtés un bref moment pour regarder les arrivants avant de reprendre leurs incantations, sauf un qui avance vers la personne en blanc.

« Grâce aux dieux ! Vous êtes arrivé saine et sauve ma reine ! »

La femme hocha la tête avant de répondre. « Est-ce-que tout est prêt. »

« Oui. Il nous a fallu du temps, mais nous avons fini par comprendre les inscriptions dans le livre, que vous nous avez passé. « Dit-il en sortant un grand grimoire dans sa robe. « Ce livre est extraordinaire. Jamais dans ma vie, je n'aurais cru qu'une telle magie puisse existait. Je comprends mieux comment nos ancêtres ont pu régner aussi longtemps il y a 1000 ans. »

La femme hocha la tête avant de regarder le vieux grimoire. « Le Livre de Sortilèges du Millénaire est l'un des trésors les mieux gardés de la famille royale. Ma mère me racontait souvent des histoires sur ce livre. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je le lisse moi-même. » Dit-elle.

Le leader des moines regarde la femme un moment d'incertitude avant de répondre. « Ma reine, êtes-vous sûr que c'est la seule solution. » Demanda le serviteur en face d'elle. La femme pouvait voir l'homme à la fois incertain et un peu terrifié, mais elle répondit d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

« Je n'ai plus de choix. Si je ne fais rien, _Auguste_ me capturera et me fera parader dans tout Rome comme un trophée avant de m'emprisonner et m'humilier pour le reste de mes jours. » Dit-elle avec du venin pour l'homme qui a ruiné sa vie et son peuple.

« Je comprends ma reine, mais grâce à se livre nous pourrions... » L'homme n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, que sa reine lui lança un regard glacial et parle d'une voix plus forte.

« Si vous parlez de sacrifier des âmes pour recréer les objets du Milléniums, je refuse ! Avez-vous oublié les textes dans la pierre. Voulez-vous reproduire les événements d'y a 1000 ans ! Je haïs _Auguste_ de tout mon être, surtout après ce qu'il a fait à mon fils ! Mais si c'est pour ne plus rien avoir, alors je refuse ! » Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laisse pas de place à un argument. Le chef des moines tremble de peur, mais hocha rapidement la tête.

« Vous avez raison ma reine, mais, le fait d'apprendre que notre peuple a été réduit à la servitude des Romains, me met en colère. » La femme hocha la tête, comprenant les sentiments du grand-prêtre, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, une voix attire l'attention de tout le monde.

« Votre majesté ! les soldats d'Octave arrivent ! » Exclama un serviteur en arrivant dans la salle en haletant. Beaucoup de personnes dans la salle haletant d'inquiétude et de peur, sauf la reine, qui reste calme, mais avait maintenant un regard encore plus sombre.

« Il a dû découvrir que mon suicide était une mise en scène pour que je m'échappe. » Dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers ses soldats. « Occupez-vous des Romains aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez. »

« Oui votre majesté ! » Répondent simultanément les soldats avant de sortir pour exécuter leur dernière mission.

La femme lâcha un soupir de tristesse, sachant que ses hommes allaient mourir pour ralentir l'ennemi. Elle était un peu honteuse d'envoyer des hommes aussi loyaux envers elle a la mort, mais pour atteindre ses objectifs, elle était prête à tout.

« Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ! Ce lieu est censé être connu par la famille royale et les grands prêtres ! » Exclama l'un des moines terrifiés.

« C'est très simple, nous avons un traitre. » Dit la reine d'un ton calme, pas surprise que l'un des siens lui tourne le dos. Sa famille le fessait déjà, alors des subordonnés seraient plus tentés, surtout pour l'argent ou la vengeance. « Si vous le trouvez, assurez-vous qu'il pays pour sa traîtrise. C'est le dernier ordre de votre reine. » Murmure-t-elle à la fin. Voyant que tout le monde accepte sa demande, elle continue de parler. « Commençant le rituel de réincarnation ! »

« Très bien ma reine. Couchez-vous au centre du cercle. » La femme fait comme le grand-prêtre lui dit et enlève son manteau, montrant une peau bronzée, de longs cheveux sombres qui coulent jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux ambrés, comme de l'or. Elle était habillée d'une robe de soie blanche avec plusieurs accessoires en or et bijoux des pieds à la tête.

« Ma reine, vous devez savoir qu'une fois ce rituel effectué, vous deviendrait une part du millénium. Vous ne serez plus vraiment humaine. » Averti le chef moine, mais la femme plissa les yeux et regardant le leader comme s'il était un idiot.

« Vous oubliez grand-prêtre que c'est _moi_ qui vous ai remis se livre. C'est _moi_ qui vous ai dit comment l'utiliser. Et c'est encore _moi_ qui vous ai ordonné de préparer ce rituel. Il m'a fallu quelques années pour comprendre se livre, alors qu'il aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps à vous où à n'importe qui d'autre pour le déchiffrer. Je suis parfaitement consciente des risques. Si je deviens une part du millénium je pourrais utiliser ses pouvoirs sans le moindre artefact. »

« Je le sais bien ma reine, mais selon se livre, quand vous vous réincarnerais, vous ne pourrez pas retrouver vos souvenirs, de plus vous ne pourrez pas décider l'endroit et l'époque quand vous reviendront à la vie. »

« C'est un risque à prendre, mais ce n'est pas comme si jamais encore quelque chose à perdre. L'Égypte est devenue une province Romaine et mes enfants sont capturés et seuls les dieux savent ce qu'ils leur arrivent. » Dit-elle avant de prendre position sur le sol.

Elle n'aimait pas faire ça, elle détestait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une lâche qui abandonne son peuple et ses enfants, mais quel choix avait-elle. Devenir une prisonnière et mourir sans jamais voir le soleil un jour ou avoir une nouvelle vie.

En moins, avec sa fausse mort, les gens la voient comme le dernier symbole de l'Égypte, c'était mieux que de mourir dans le déshonneur.

« Alors pourquoi ce rituel ? » Demanda le chef alors que la femme le regarde. « Excusez-moi ma reine, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même. Vous avez tout perdu. Alors pourquoi revenir dans une autre vie où vous ne pourriez jamais savoir qui vous étiez avant ? »

C'est vrai, pourquoi revenir parmi les vivants au lieu de rejoindre les dieux et ses ancêtres. Elle avait beau avoir perdu son trône face à Rome, elle avait accompli ce que la plupart des gens rêvaient d'avoir. Un royaume a gouverné, une famille, de l'admiration. De plus, il se pourrait que l'Egypte n'existe plus quand elle reviendra à la vie.

« C'est très simple. C'est par-ce-que je n'aime pas perdre. Toute ma vie, j'ai dû me battre pour rester en vie. Tout le monde voulait m'utiliser où se débarrasser de moi, mais à chaque fois c'est moi qui les ai battus. Si je suis arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas par bienveillance ou par gentillesse, mais par la ruse et la manipulation. Est-ce-que j'ai honte d'avoir fait, pour certains oui, mais est-ce-que je regrette, non. Même si j'oublie qui j'étais, je reste toujours Cléopâtre, la dernière Reine d'Égypte. » Répondit la femme, connue maintenant comme Cléopâtre. Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Allez-y. »

Le grand-prêtre hocha la tête avant de prendre position avec les autres. Pendant une demi-heure, les moines récitaient l'incantation, jusqu'à ce que le cercle brille d'une lumière blanche. Cléopâtre pouvait sentir une étrange sensation dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais pas non plus agréable. C'était comme si son esprit était transporté hors de son corps, en même temps, une sensation étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais conne avant lui envahit. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si elle était poussée par le vent qui la couvre d'une chaleur d'été. Puis, un instant après, tout devient blanc.

Quand les grandes portent s'ouvre, pour laisser rentrer des soldats romains, recouvert pour la plupart de blessure, du sang et de la sueur dans Auguste. Tout ce qu'ils trouvent ce sont des moines à genoux priant pour leur reine dans sa nouvelle vie, alors que le nouvel empereur de Rome crier de rage.

 **~ De nos jours / Championnat National Japonais de Monstres du Duel ~**

Le tournoi de duel Japonais, qui se déroule à Tokyo, est l'un des grands évènements de duel de monstre où chacun des dualistes reconnues dans le pays comme l'élite parmi l'élite et sont le privilège de participer pour remporter la récompense.

Actuellement, plus de 5000 visiteurs regardent en centre de la pièce où se trouvent deux personnes, chacun debout sur une tour au-dessus d'une Arène de duel.

Le premier est Insector Haga. Considéré par beaucoup, comme un puissant dualiste et dangereux adversaire avec un Deck constitué uniquement de monstre d'insectes. Beaucoup avaient essayaient de le battre, mais ils sont tous échoués lamentablement.

La seconde personne est une jeune fille de 13 ans, la peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux blonds qui coule jusqu'à son dos, brillant comme le soleil et des yeux bleus ressemblant à du saphir. Elle porte un tee-shirt blanc noué sur le devant, par-dessus un débardeur bleu foncé, un short noir et des sandales blanches. Elle a un bracelet sur chacune des poignes avec des motifs d'Égypte antique et un collier entoure du cou avec un petit scarabée de comme symbole. Mais la chose qui se distingue le plus chez elle, c'est l'étrange motif sur son œil gauche qui est entouré de noirs et deux lignes au-dessous, dans celui de gauche est légèrement courbé.

À l'inverse d'Insector, Naruko Philopatora est une jeune duelliste peu connue du grand public, qui avait remporté quelques petits tournois, assez pour être autorisée à participer au tournoi, malgré son jeune âge.

Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais son premier duel, mais à leurs surprises elle avait remporté son combat, suivi du prochain et encore le prochain. Elle avait même réussi à battre Rex Raptor dans la demi-finale, qui était considère comme le rival d'Insector Haga.

Pourtant, malgré ses victoires, beaucoup de personnes dans le public s'attendaient à la victoire du duelliste professionnel, car ce dernier avait plus d'expérience et étaient connu dans le monde. Certains croyaient même, qu'il allait gagner en quelques tour.

Mais ils se sont tous trompés.

Naruko : PV / 2000

Princesse Pikeru : **ATK / 2000** DEF / 0

Piège / Magie : 2 versos

Insector : PV / 100

Petit Papillon (Cocon d'Évolution) : ATK / 0 **DEF / 2000**

Cocon d'Évolution : Magie d'Equipement (Monstre)

Insector était énervé, non furieux. Il s'attendait à une victoire facile face à la gamine, même si elle a battu son rival, mais à chaque fois, elle déjoué ses plans. Lui ! Un duelliste professionnel se faire battre par une bleue. C'était à la fois humiliant et frustrant ! Il n'acceptait pas ça ! Il refusait ! Il est Insector Haga, le meilleur duelliste du monde et il allait montrer à cette écolière qu'il ne faut se frotter à plus fort que soit !

En regardant son dernier monstre, un sourire mauvais apparaît sur son visage.

« C'est à moi de jouer et vue que cela fait 5 tours que mon Petit Papillon est dans le Cocon d'Évolution, je peux le faire évoluer en un Grand Papillon ! » La coquille commence à se fissurer avant d'éclater et laisser apparaître une grosse mite, avec des poils vert / jaune et des ailes bleues.

Grand Papillon : **ATK / 2600** DEF / 2500

« Mais je suis loin d'avoir fini ! Je l'équipe avec Armure Canon-Laser et deux Armure d'Insecte avec Canon Laser ! » Exclama Insector en levant trois cartes magic avant de les poser sur sa plateforme.

Grand Papillon : ATK / 2600 - **ATK / 4300**

« Waouh ! Incroyable ! Insector Haga à augmenter la puissance de son monstre jusqu'à 4300 points d'attaque, grâce à trois cartes magiques d'équipement ! C'est bien plus grand que le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de Seto Kaiba ! » Cria l'un des trois juges, alors que tout le monde était stupéfait qu'Insector est réussi à renverser la situation en un tour et pourrait maintenant gagner.

« Hi hi hi ! Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ! Personne ne peut résister à mon invincible Grand Papillon ! Ta pathétique princesse ne pourra jamais tenir tête face à la puissance de mon monstre. » Exclama Insector avec un grand sourie arrogant.

« C'est bon, tu as fini. » Dit simplement Naruko en roulant les yeux, pas impressionné par la puissance du monstre.

« Quoi ! » Exclama Insector, surpris de la réaction de son adversaire. Il pensait qu'elle tremblerait de peur en voyant son monstre et abandonnerait le duel, mais à la place, elle est juste ennuyée.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de crier que tu vas m'écraser avec tes insectes, mais à choque fois, c'est moi qui t'écrase avec mes monstres. »

« Grr ! Tu dis ça mais ton monstre ne pourra pas résister à mon Grand Papillon ! Attaque là et termine ce duel ! » La grosse mite lâchant un cri strident avant de voler vers la petite princesse.

Insector avait un grand sourire de victoire, pensant que la victoire était à portée de main. Cependant, il arrête de sourire quand il voit un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres de la blonde.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. J'active ma carte piège Cuirasse de Verre. » Au moment où Naruko finit de parler, la carte couchée en face d'elle se lève avant de briller.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? » Exclama Insector, malgré sa grande connaissance des cartes, il n'avait jamais vu celle-ci.

« Lorsqu'un monstre est équipé d'une Carte d'Équipement, non seulement il lui est retiré, mais aucune carte d'équipement ne peut plus être activée durant ce tour. »

Grand Papillon : ATK / 4300 - **ATK / 2600**

Insector était choqué qu'une partie de sa stratégie est échoué, mais se remet vite de sa surprise et lâcha un grognement d'agacement. « Peu importe ! Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable ! Mon monstre reste toujours plus puissant que le tiens ! » Rugit-il, alors que son monstre continue de charger la Princesse Pikeru.

« Tu veux dire qu'il {était} plus puissant. Avec cette carte, je remporte se duel. J'active Masque de Faiblesse ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire rusé avant de relever sa seconde carte piégée.

Un masque démoniaque avec un poupée cloué dessus apparait sur la tête du Grand Papillon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi se masque est accroché à mon précieux Grand Papillon ?! »

« Quand cette carte est activée, je peux choisir un monstre sur le terrain et il perdra 700 points d'attaque jusqu'à la fin du tour. Et j'ai choisi ton monstre ! »

Grand Papillon : ATK / 2600 - **ATK / 1900**

« Nooon ! Grand Papillon n'attaque pas ! » Exclama en panique le duelliste insecte.

« Trop tard ! Princesse Pikeru détruit son monstre ! » Pikeru hocha la tête avant de lancer une lumière blanche du bout de son bâton vers l'insecte géant. Quand la lumière le frappe, l'insecte lâcha un crie avant d'exploser. Après quelques secondes, le corps de la grosse mite avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace.

Insector : PV / 100 – 0

Naruko : Victoire

La salle était silences pendant un moment, stupéfié du résultat final. Personne n'aurait crue qu'une nouvelle venue vient de battre des professionnelles et remporter le tournoi. Puis une personne applaudie, suivit d'une autre, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde participe pour féliciter la nouvelle championne.

« Toutes mes félicitations Naru-chan. » Naruko tourne la tête, ignorant son adversaire accroupie sur le sol entrain de chialer, pour voir arriver un homme vers elle. Naruko écarquille les yeux comme le reste du public connaissant la personne.

« Vous êtes Maximilien Pegasus, celui qui à créer le jeu ! » L'homme connu comme Pegasus hocha la tête avant de répondre avec le sourire.

« Exacte. J'étais ici depuis le début du tournoi et je dois dire que tu m'as beaucoup impressionné, surtout à la fin. Tu as montré une détermination sans pareil et admirable. Dis-moi mon enfant, comment tu as trouvé tes duels ? » Naruko réfléchi un moment avant de répondre.

« Passionnant monsieur ! » Le sourire de Pegasus devient plus grand, comme si Naruko avant donnait une bonne réponse.

« C'est l'esprit mon enfant. » Dit-il en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Naruko avant de regarder le public. « Madame, mademoiselle et monsieur, je vous présente à tous, la nouvelle championne du Japon ! » Les applaudissements des visiteurs deviennent plus forts et beaucoup hurlés {Naruko}.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après diverses photos et remerciement, Naruko quitte l'arène pour arriver dans un couloir sombre où elle remarque quelqu'un, appuyé sur le mur avec les bras croisés.

« Je vois que tu as gagné le championnat, bien joué. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire fier.

« Tu doutais de moi, Ken. » Répondit Naruko, légèrement agacé.

Bandit Ken lui donne un sourire moqueur avant de répondre. « Non, j'étais juste un peu surpris que tu es battu si facilement ce gamin, surtout avec son plus puissant monstre. » Dit l'ancien champion, en se rapprochant de la jeune blonde.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est extraordinaire. J'ai juste utilisé une carte piège pour détruire son monstre, une stratégie simple et efficace. » L'ancien champion hocha juste la tête, sachant que c'est vrai.

« Est ce que Pegasus t'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Naruko leva le bras droit, montrant une boite.

« A part qu'il m'a félicité, il m'a aussi donné une boîte qui contient les objets pour participer au Royaume des Duellistes. » Le sourire de Ken grandi avant de répondre.

« Bien, avec toi, moi et les trois autres, nos chances de victoire dans le tournoi sont sûres à 100%. » Il sort ensuite deux cartes de sa poche, dans l'une représente un trésor et l'autre un fond blanc. « Le gagnant du tournoi pourra demandait l'un des deux souhaits. La première c'est La Gloire de la main opposée du roi, qui donne au vainqueur 3 000 000 Yens. L'autre Gloire de la main du roi permet de combattre Pegasus et d'obtenir le titre du Roi du Duel si en gagne. Bien évidemment notre objectif est La Gloire de la main opposée du roi. » Naruko leva un sourcil avant de lui poser une question.

« Je croyais que tu voulais battre Pegasus. » Elle savait que Ken nourrissait une haine profonde contre le créateur du jeu. Ce dernier l'avait battu dans lors du Championnat Intercontinental. Pour ajouter plus à l'humiliation, Pegasus avait choisi un enfant parmi le public pour battre Ken avec des instructions précises.

« Remportez sont tournois est plus qu'une victoire et avec l'argent offert, ça sera un bonus. » Dit-il avec un sourire noir. Naruko hausse juste les épaules avant de répondre.

« Si tu le dis. En attendant le grand jour, je vais profiter de l'argent gagné pour faire du shopping. Je vous retrouvais le soir du départ. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant de son partenaire.

Elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire pour attendre son objectif.

 **~ Quelque jour plus tard / Bateau au Royaume du Duelliste ~**

Naruko se tenait actuellement sur le pont du navire qui allait faire route au Royaume du duelliste. Elle porte maintenant une parka blanche par-dessus ses vêtements avec de la fourrure blanche sur le capuchon.

Profitant de la brise de l'air, elle regard en bas où se trouvent la plupart des participants, soit 40 duellistes avec elle, selon les mots de Pegasus. En parlant de lui, le créateur de jeu l'avait accueilli personnellement et lui avait dit qu'elle aurait une suite personnelle, comme pour Insector, pour avoir réussi à arriver à la finale. Il lui avait aussi remis une feuille avec les nouvelles règles pour le tournoi…

Règle 1 : Chaque joueur commence le duel avec 2000 points de vie.

Règle 2 : Attaquer directement l'adversaire n'est pas autorisé.

Règle 3 : Si un joueur ne parvient pas à invoquer de monstres pendant son tour, il perd automatiquement le duel.

Règle 4 : Un seul monstre est autorisé à déclarer une attaque par tour.

Règle 5 : Les joueurs peuvent invoquer normalement des monstres de n'importe quel niveau sans faire de sacrifice.

Règle 6 : Lorsqu'un monstre est détruit par un effet de carte, le contrôleur de cette carte subit des dégâts égaux à la moitié de l'ATK de ce monstre.

Il y avait quelques changements, mais sinon c'étaient les mêmes règles qu'avant. Il y avait aussi un avertissement que le tournoi dura 48 heures en pleine n'air et qu'il fallait prendre des provisions pendant le séjour sur l'île. Enfin seuls les quatre premiers duellistes qui avaient dix étoiles pouvaient participer à la final.

* Ça ressemble à une chasse de duelliste avec une limite de temps. * Pensa-t-elle. Cela rendait le tournoi plus intéressant où il fallait être en forme physiquement et mentalement pour gagner le tournoi.

Ken et les trois idiots qui l'accompagnent se trouvaient dans la zone de commun avec son groupe, réservé à tous les duellistes invités au tournoi, à part elle et Insertor. Elle ne se plaignait pas, car elle avait une pièce de 3 étoiles pour elle toute seule.

« Naru ! Naru ! » Naruko tourne la tête pour voir apparaître une petite fille avec des cheveux rose, de grands yeux verts. Elle est habillée d'une robe blanche et rose et un chapeau en forme de mouton.

Il s'agit de la Magicienne Blanche Pikeru la forme originale de la Princesse Pikeru.

« On dirait que tu veux profiter de l'air libre Pikeru-chan. » La Magicienne Blanche Pikeru lâcha un cri de joie pour confirmer.

C'était une étrange capacité qu'elle avait eu durant son enfance, qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les cartes. En début elle pensait que c'était son imagination, comme des amis imaginaires, mais avec le temps, elle avait réussi à faire la différence entre son imagination et les cartes monstres. Ils lui avaient expliqué que chaque carte avait une âme à l'intérieur qui vive dans le monde des esprits et interfère dans le monde des humains grâce aux cartes. Ils lui avaient aussi dit qu'elle avait la faculté de voir et entendre.

Au début elle voulait parler de sa capacité, mais les esprits lui avaient averti que les gens penseraient qu'elle est folle et qu'elle cherche l'attention. Donc elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle voyait ce pouvoir comme une bénédiction, car il lui a permis d'avoir des personnes qu'elle pouvait considérer comme ses amis… de vrais amis.

« Merci Pikeru-chan de m'avoir aidé pour battre Insector et d'avoir gagné le championnat. » L'esprit sauta plusieurs fois joyeusement, pour le compliment de son amie.

« Yoh Naru-chan ! » Naruko retourne seulement pour plisser les yeux en regardant la personne, pendant que la Magicienne Blanche Pikeru retourne dans le monde des esprits.

La personne qui se rapproche ressemble à une version masculine de Naruko, mais à la place des cheveux qui tombent, il a les cheveux hérissés jusqu'au cou, et à la place de la marque sur son œil, il a trois tâches de naissance sur chaque côté des joues, similaires aux renards. Sa tenue est aussi différente de celle de Naruko, au lieu d'un habillage de luxe et chic, il porte une veste orange sans manche avec un symbole rouge tourbillon derrière le dos, un t-shirt noir par-dessous, un short bleu, un sac à dos de la même couleur et des chaussures bleues.

« _Naruto !_ » Murmura Naruko, prononçant le nom de son ancien frère comme si c'était du venin.

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **C'est m'a première histoire où Naruto et Naruko sont ensemble (Narumi ne compte, car j'utilise le nom quand Naruko n'est pas le personnage principal). Naruto sera aussi un personnage principal comme Naruko, mais il interviendra moins souvent que Naruko. Aussi les deux ne feront pas tous les Arcs dans Yu-Gi-Oh, seulement ceux qui incluent les tournois. Ils auront leurs propres aventures avec Konoha, Akatsuki et d'autres...**

 **Il s'agit d'une histoire de négligence, avec Naruto et Naruko inversent leurs rôles. Cependant Naruto ne sera pas un frère sombre ou obsédé d'avoir une famille parfaite. Il aura un peu près la même personnalité que dans le canon. Il sait que sa famille a fait du tort à Naruko, mais il veut qu'elle leur donne une chance de se racheter.**

 **Aussi, GX se passera 2 ans après Yu-Gi-Oh, au lieu de 10 ans. Naruto et Naruko seront des élèves, au lieu d'être des professeurs.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
